


Accidental Baby Acquisition

by MarauderCracker



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderCracker/pseuds/MarauderCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a pretty easy mission, really. SHIELD assigned, and they asked specifically for the two Hawkeyes, which is… strange, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Baby Acquisition

It’s a pretty easy mission, really. SHIELD assigned, and they asked specifically for the two Hawkeyes, which is… strange, at least. Mostly because Kate flipped the bird at Agent Hill like, a week ago. Maybe she’s trying to make peace, or something, Clint suggests. Kate lowers her shades and looks at him with her eyebrows raised for fifteen seconds straight. 

It goes perfectly smooth. They sneak into the hotel, find the room, Clint watches the hallway while Kate picks the lock. He wants to comment on the amount of new things she’s learned in L.A., on how mature she looks now. Not mature, that’s not the right word. She’s always been awfully mature for her age, but now she seems to be more comfortable with that maturity, in peace with herself. It makes him feel a little less guilty about his attraction to her, and a lot more like a fumbling teenager. 

“We’re in,” Kate informs, lopsided grin and a flip of her hair accompanying the announcement. Clint takes a last look at their surroundings before lowering the bow and following her into the room. “Clear,” she calls from the main space, while he closes the door. He hears a thud, and turns to find Kate tiptoe-ing her way back to him. “Do you hear that?” she says, just a bit louder than a whisper. It’s Clint’s turn to raise his eyebrows at her. “There is a  _baby_ ,” Kate explains, looking at him with big wide eyes. In that moment, Clint feels the buzzing of his phone against his chest, and reaches inside his jacket to check it. 

"Hill knows we’re in,” he says, and Kate gestures for him to lower his tone, “she says the target has changed, we need to grab the weapon  _and the kidnapped baby_.”

Kate looks at him with utmost  _horror_ and Clint has to remind himself that kissing her cute open mouth is not a professional thing to do and would make him a terrible partner. He has to remind himself this every five minutes, but particularly now. She’s obviously not thinking about these kind of things when she lets herself fall against the wall and shakes her head repeatedly. “No.”

"They are orders,” Clint answers, smiling at her. She starts a very graphic description of which parts of Agent Hill’s body she’ll use as target when they get back; but in a low enough tone that Clint misses most of it. 

The baby starts crying as soon as Clint takes the tingly clink-y shiny thing it was playing with away from it. They cannot determine the baby’s gender so he whispers “shhh, baby, baby, calm down” and tries to rock it in his arms while Kate packs the prototype weapon they were supposed to steal. She’s strapping it to her back and nodding at Clint to follow her when they hear a lock on the door. The baby cries even more when being carried on just one arm as they drop themselves through the window, but it calms down with the movement of the run, apparently. Babies are weird. 

“ _What do you mean we can’t take him back to SHIELD? WHAT DO YOU MEAN TWO HOURS?_ ”

He’s having Starbucks with a baby, a weapon that could destroy half of Manhattan and a superhero who still hasn’t turned twenty and is already suggesting bombing the SHIELD headquarters (Clint’s experience shows that most superheroes respect SHIELD up until their twenty fifth birthday or so).

Katie is making an arrow rotate around two of her fingers in a fluid motion, and the baby is fascinated. “It’s kinda cute,” she comments, smiling a little. The baby does a little giggle-thing when she changes the direction of the spin. Clint sips his coffee. They still have one hour to go, and, well, Kate has made him swear that she won’t be forced to touch a single diaper, under threats of changing her name back to Hawkingbird and going to Bobbi for partnership. She paid for the coffee and kissed him on the cheek, though, so he thinks it’s not that unfair.

And in that moment the baby decides to poop. “ _Aw, baby._ ”


End file.
